


Bed time stories

by MaryBarrens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Lost Love, M/M, Mirrors, Sad
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokud Brumbála vůbec v tu chvíli napadlo se toho muže zeptat, kdo je, nebo co vidí, když se zahledí do zrcadla z Erisedu, nenašel k tomu odvahu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed time stories

Ten muž byl legenda. Možná spíš příběh, pohádka, která se vyprávěla mezi řediteli Bradavic. 

Brumbál o něm poprvé slyšel, když dostal místo ředitele a přestěhoval se do kulaté pracovny, která se skrývala za chrličem v ředitelské věži. O muži, který žil věčně a někdy, jen občas, se vracel do Bradavic. Procházel se po chodbách a rozhlížel se kolem sebe, jako by byl stále překvapený tím, co tam vidí. Sledoval portréty na stěnách a usmíval se přitom, jako by ho vždycky znovu pobavilo, že se můžou pohybovat. Vyhýbal se lidem, jako by nechtěl, aby ho viděli, ale když někoho potkal, ochotně s ním pár minut mluvil. 

Někdy starý muž s obličejem mladíka, někdy mladík skrývající se za tváří starce. Vždycky vlídný a nešťastný. A vždycky bezejmenný. 

Brumbál nevěřil, že ho někdy potká. Nakonec, i portréty dávno mrtvých ředitelů Bradavic se musely něčím bavit. Tak proč si nevymyslet záhadného návštěvníka? Ten muž byl _pohádka_ , asi stejně skutečný jako postavy z příběhů, které Brumbál slýchával, když byl dítě. 

Proto byl tak překvapený, když při noční procházce po chodbách hradu (protože čím byl starší, tím větší problémy mu dělalo usínání), narazil na neznámého muže. Na starého muže, který se uprostřed noci bezcílně procházel chodbami, a kolem kterého vířila magie tak mocná, že na něj Brumbál na okamžik jen beze slova zíral. 

Než se vzpamatoval dost na to, aby ho oslovil, muž byl pryč. 

***

Brumbál se s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu zvědavě díval na vysokou postavu stojící mlčky a nehybně před vysokým pozlaceným rámem starého zrcadla. 

Stejně vysoký muž jako minule, jen mnohem mladší, ale Brumbál sám nejlépe ze všech věděl, jak moc může věk klamat. Poznal děti, které byly odvážnější než většina dospělých, poznal dívky chytřejší a loajálnější než kdokoli, a chlapce, kteří uměli odpouštět i těm, kteří jim celý život jen ubližovali. 

Nikdo obvykle nebyl takový, jaký se zdál být, a ze všech nejvíc to možná platilo právě o tomhle mladíkovi. 

„Víte, že Zrcadlo z Erisedu může být nebezpečné pro toho, kdo se od něj nemůže odtrhnout?“ zeptal se mladého, černovlasého muže jemně a zamířil ode dveří ztemnělé komnaty pomalu k němu. „Jsou lidé, kteří před ním strávili celý život, protože se jim až příliš líbilo to, co ukazuje. Nedokázali se do něj přestat dívat.“ 

Muž zapátral pohledem v zrcadle, jako by se snažil rozhodnout se, jestli mu má věřit, a pak se krátce pousmál. „Tomu se nedivím,“ zamumlal tiše, hlas chraplavý (hlas někoho, kdo moc často nemluví) a starý, mnohem starší, než měl nárok mít. 

Na druhou stranu, tohle byl pořád ten samý muž, tím si byl Brumbál jistý. Cítil to. Jeho magii. Byla neuvěřitelná a silná, mnohem silnější než u kohokoli, koho kdy potkal. Byla _dobrá_ , skrznaskrz, a zářila, rudá a zlatá, a vibrovala, jako by se snažila se z mužova vysokého, hubeného těla dostat ven, do světa. Přestat se schovávat a vytrysknout na světlo. Zazářit. 

Brumbála z té čiré, syrové síly brněly konečky prstů a on si opravdu, opravdu přál vědět, co je ten muž zač. 

Mladík se k němu pomalu otočil. 

Vypadal úplně obyčejně. Ve volném, tmavomodrém triku s kulatým výstřihem a černých kalhotách nevypadal jako student – a Brumbál věděl, že jím není – ale to bylo asi jediné, co na něm vypadalo zajímavě. Bledý obličej s krátce střiženými černými vlasy, široká ústa bez úsměvu, výrazné lícní kosti. Možná trochu moc velké uši, ale celkově nic, co by nějak zapůsobilo a vrylo se do paměti. 

Až na ty oči. 

Modré oči, které byly vstřícné a vřelé, ale přesto jaksi vzdálené a plné smutku. Plné žalu, tak obrovského, že se zdálo, jako by snad ani neměl konce. Oči, které vypadaly stokrát, ne, tisíckrát starší než ten obličej. 

Brumbál byl v pokušení uhnout pohledem, protože si najednou nebyl jistý, jestli ten nápor bolesti, která se za tou mladou tváří skrývá, vůbec dokáže snést. 

***

Mladík (ne, starý, starý muž, který jenom vypadal jako mladík) stál před ním, bez hnutí, ramena nahrbená dopředu, jako by na nich nesl tíhu celého světa. Díval se na něj, oči smutné a laskavé. Prsty jedné ruky měl skrčené do dlaně, moc volně na to, aby měl sevřenou pěst, a vypadal napjatě. 

„Nejsem tady, abych někomu ublížil,“ řekl muž tiše a v jeho hlase nebylo nic jiného než upřímnost. 

Brumbál na něj chvíli mlčky hleděl, než pomalu přikývl. „Já vím.“ 

Hrad by ho nikdy nepustil dovnitř, kdyby měl v plánu někomu ublížit. 

Muži klesla ramena, jako by se najednou uvolnil. Vrhnul krátký pohled zpátky na zrcadlo, ale potom se znovu podíval na Brumbála. „Mám rád tohle místo,“ řekl jemně a rozhlédl se po kamenných stěnách. „Děti tu nejsou trestané za to, že jsou jiné. Nemusí skrývat svoji magii.“ Odmlčel se, a když znovu promluvil, byl jeho hlas ještě tišší, a ve tváři měl smutný úsměv. „Když jsem byl mladý, taková místa nebyla.“ 

Brumbál zamyšleně přimhouřil oči, ale ve skutečnosti, pokud vůbec mohl mít nějaké pochybnosti o tom, že tenhle mladík je stejná osoba jako ten starý muž, kterého viděl před pár týdny, stejná osoba, o které si už staletí povídají bradavičtí ředitelé, tohle bylo veškeré potvrzení, které potřeboval. 

Ten muž, ačkoli vypadal jako chlapec jen pár let přes dvacet, byl starý. Byl starší než Brumbál, a zničený, zlomený něčím, co se mu stalo, bez naděje na to, že se to někdy srovná. 

Brumbál si povzdychl. „Pořád vypadáte mladý,“ oznámil měkce. 

Mladík (protože bylo těžké přemýšlet o něm jako o starém muži, když měl tenhle obličej) se prchavě usmál. „Věci nejsou vždycky takové, jak vypadají,“ řekl. Pomalu se otočil zpátky k zrcadlu, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu a oči nešťastné. „Nebo jak si je lidé pamatují. Vy byste to měl vědět líp než ostatní, Brumbále.“ 

***

Pokud ho vůbec v tu chvíli napadlo se toho muže zeptat, kdo je, nebo co vidí, když se zahledí do zrcadla z Erisedu, nenašel k tomu odvahu. 

Každá z těchto otázek by mladíka jen zbytečně bolela. 

***

Brumbál seděl za stolem ve své pracovně, před sebou otevřenou starou knihu pohádek, které tak moc miloval, když byl ještě dítě. 

Pamatoval si je všechny. Pohádky o mužích, kteří o někoho přišli a rozhodli se zůstat naživu a čekat, až se jim jejich ztracená láska zase vrátí. O čarodějnicích, které začínaly jako laskavé dívky, a které zničila slepá nenávist ostatních. O časech tak dávných, že se ještě při čarování ani nepoužívaly hůlky. O přátelích, kteří by pro toho druhého udělali cokoli. O pánek draků. O mladících, kteří až příliš rychle dospěli, protože museli vykonat strašné volby, a které z používání magie usvědčilo to, že se jim zlatě třpytily oči. 

Brumbál si nebyl jistý, proč se mu pokaždé, když si vzpomene na toho záhadného muže, vybaví právě tyto pohádky. 

***

Brumbál se starostlivě zamračil. „Děje se něco?“ zeptal se profesorky McGonagallové. 

Minerva krátce zaváhala, jako by si sama nebyla jistá, co mu vlastně chce říct. „Několik studentů se zmínilo o tom, že ve škole potkali nějakého muže,“ řekla nakonec. „Nejspíš o nic nejde, ale… Chtěla jsem, abys o tom věděl.“ Pokrčila rameny. 

Brumbál se mírně usmál. „Starého muže? S bílým plnovousem? Nebo mladého s velkýma ušima?“ 

Minerva se zamračila. „Ty je znáš? Albusi?“ 

„To nic, Minervo,“ ujistil ji klidně. „Můžeš těm studentům vyřídit, že si s tím nemají dělat starosti.“ 

Profesorka se na něj dívala trochu nedůvěřivě, přesto však souhlasně přikývla a zvedla se k odchodu. Ve dveřích se ale zastavila. „A já? Měla bych si dělat starosti?“ zeptala se tiše. 

Brumbál se usmál. „Ne,“ řekl jí okamžitě, s naprostou jistotou. „Ani jeden z nich tady není proto, aby někomu ublížil. 

***

Brumbál mlčky těkal pohledem mezi tmavovlasým mladíkem a vysokým zrcadlem se zlatým rámem. „Tohle zrcadlo bylo kdysi použito jako úkryt pro Kámen mudrců,“ prozradil tlumeně a mírně se pousmál, i když na té vzpomínce nebylo nic směšného nebo vtipného. 

Muž se na něj překvapeně podíval, než zamyšleně přejel pohledem po čemkoli, co v tom zrcadle viděl. 

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se zaujatě. 

Brumbál se skoro zasmál, protože si nemohl pomoct. Je to skoro ironické, bavit se o tom, jak schovával Kámen mudrců, s mužem, který může měnit podobu a objevuje se v Bradavicích tak dlouho, jak si jenom pamatují dávno mrtví ředitelé. S mužem, který tvrdí, že když byl mladý, neexistovaly ještě školy pro mladé čaroděje. 

Mírně potřásl hlavou a donutil se soustředit se. „Ano,“ potvrdil. „Je to už pár let,“ pokrčil rameny a nespouštěl přitom z mladíka pozorný pohled. „Ten kámen mohl ze zrcadla získat jen někdo, kdo ho chtěl najít, ale přitom se ho nechystal zneužít.“ 

Muž pomalu, chápavě přikývl. „Jen někdo, kdo chtěl ten kámen zachránit.“ 

Brumbál se jemně pousmál. Na pár dlouhých minut bylo v místnosti naprosté ticho, než černovlasý muž znovu promluvil, hlasem, který zněl, jako by mluvil sám k sobě, spíše než k němu. „Nevím, jak by někdo mohl toužit po nesmrtelnosti.“ 

Protože nikdo, kdo byl sám, protože ztratil někoho, kdo pro něj byl důležitý, nemohl toužit po nesmrtelnosti. 

„Kdo to byl?“ zeptal se Brumbál jemně, ve tváři smutný úsměv. „Kdo je ten, koho vídáte v tom zrcadle?“ 

Muž se na něj zadíval, jako by přemýšlel, jestli mu má vůbec něco říct nebo raději zůstat zticha. Pak si unaveně povzdychl. „Někdo, koho jsem neviděl už víc než patnáct set let,“ řekl tlumeně a polkl. Znovu se zadíval do zrcadla. „Někdo, na koho nemůžu přestat čekat.“ 

***

„Máš starosti, Albusi?“ 

Brumbál se pomalu otočil ke starému řediteli Dippetovi. 

Bylo už pozdě v noci, dlouho po večerce, za okny absolutní tma, a zdálo se, že všechny ostatní portréty v šeru jeho pracovny už usnuly (nebo možná předstíraly spánek a přitom poslouchaly jejich rozhovor). Jediný, kdo ho pozorně sledoval, byl Dippet, se zamyšleným výrazem. 

Brumbál si povzdychl a pohodlně se v křesle opřel, ruce v klíně. Propletl prsty. 

„Máš problémy s učiteli?“ zeptal se ho Dippet se zájmem, který dalece přesahoval zájem starších portrétů. Ty měly starosti o školu a byly více než ochotné pomáhat současnému řediteli, Dippet ho ale znal, osobně, a větší starosti než o školu měl o něj. „Se studenty?“ 

Naklonil hlavu na stranu, aby mu naznačil, že je ochotný si ho vyslechnout, možná se mu pokusit poradit. 

Brumbál se na něj usmál. „Potkal jsem toho muže, o kterém si vyprávíte.“ 

Dippet pomalu přikývl, aby pokračoval. 

„Chodí se dívat do zrcadla z Erisedu,“ oznámil Brumbál a přemýšlel, jak toho muže popsat. „Je tak… Jako by mu sebrali smysl života. Jako by v něm vůbec nic nezůstalo.“ Smutně potřásl hlavou. „Někdy vypadá tak strašně _mladě_.“

„Není mladý, Albusi,“ upozornil ho Dippet jemně. „Potkáváme ho tady už celá staletí. Chodil do Bradavic ještě dávno předtím, než jsme se ty nebo já vůbec narodili.“ Krátce se odmlčel, a když znovu promluvil, zněl jeho hlas skoro naléhavě. „Buď opatrný, Albusi.“ 

Brumbál se mírně zamračil. „Nechodí sem proto, aby někomu ublížil.“ 

„To jsem neřekl.“ Dippetovi se na čele prohloubily vrásky. „Je mocný.“ 

Brumbál souhlasně přikývl, před očima všechnu tu rudou a zlatou, vibrující, čistou sílu, která toho bezejmenného mladíka (starce) obklopovala. Co všechno by s takovou silou dokázal udělat, kdyby se o to pokusil. Mohl by zničit ministerstvo jen mávnutím ruky. Mohl by založit město, postavit nové Bradavice, kdyby chtěl. Mohl by tvořit, ničit, ovládat, a nikdo by mu v tom neměl jak zabránit. 

A on místo toho chodil do Bradavic, uprostřed noci, a díval se do zrcadla z Erisedu, jako by se od něj nemohl odtrhnout. 

Brumbál se znovu zahleděl na Dippeta. „Kdo to je?“ zeptal se ho. 

Dippet pokrčil rameny. „Nejmocnější čaroděj, jakého jsem v životě potkal. Jako by ani nebyl člověk, jen čistá magie.“ 

Nejmocnější čaroděj, který kdy kráčel po Zemi. Magie sama. 

Brumbál se v křesle mírně předklonil. „Ale kdo to _je_?“

Starý ředitel se na něj pár vteřin mlčky díval. „To nikdo neví, Albusi,“ řekl pak tiše a zakroutil hlavou. „To nikdo neví.“ 

***

Harry vypadal trochu nervózně, když seděl na druhé straně jeho stolu a rozhlížel se okolo sebe, jako by byl v jeho pracovně poprvé. Na druhou stranu, hodně studentů se v jeho kanceláři cítilo trochu nepohodlně – to, proto, že byl ředitel – samozřejmě, i když byli zvědaví. 

Brumbál si ještě pamatoval, jak se v té samé kanceláři cítil on, když byl ještě student a tehdejší ředitel si ho k sobě zavolal. 

Mírně se pousmál při té vzpomínce a trochu se předklonil, lokty na stole, prsty propletené. Pozorně si Harryho změřil pohledem. 

„Můžeš mi říct, co přesně se stalo?“ zeptal se ho tiše a nespouštěl z něj pohled. 

Harry se zavrtěl v židli a podrbal se za krkem, jako by si nebyl jistý, jak začít, a Brumbál trpělivě vyčkával. „Malfoy mě napadl,“ prohlásil Harry nakonec a Brumbál povzbudivě přikývl, protože tuhle část příběhu znal. Mladý Draco Malfoy svého spolužáka neodůvodněně napadl (dobrá, nebylo to nic smrtelně nebezpečného, jen malá, prakticky neškodná kletba, která spíš naštvala, než aby opravdu ublížila, alespoň pokud věděl) uprostřed jedné z tisíců chodeb hradu (Po večerce. Možná by se měl spíš soustředit na to, co ti dva dělali venku na chodbách.). 

„Ale než jsem se stihl bránit, objevil se tam nějaký muž, a pomohl mi.“ 

Brumbál se na něj zamyšleně díval. _Nějaký muž_ , to znamenalo někdo, kdo není učitel, někdo, koho Harry nezná. Mohl to snad být –

„Jak přesně ti ten muž pomohl?“ 

Harry pokrčil rameny, trochu frustrovaný, a Brumbál si nebyl jistý, jestli je to proto, že se ho tak vyptává, nebo kvůli tomu, že neví, co přesně mu říct. „Nevím.“ Harry znovu trhnul rameny a prsty jedné ruky si začal žmoulat lem rukávu. „Nikdy jsem ho tady neviděl. Byl… mladý, ale ne tak, aby byl student. Černovlasý. S velkýma ušima.“ Zamračil se. „Jen se ke mně postavil a nic neřekl, a mávnul rukou a Malfoye to odmrštilo dozadu a hůlka mu vyletěla z ruky.“ 

Takže to byl opravdu on. Brumbál pomalu přikývl. Objevil se tam, když ho jeden chlapec potřeboval, a pomohl mu, mladý a mocný jako nikdo jiný. 

Harry sklouzl pohledem po jeho obličeji, a ať už v něm našel cokoli, zatvářil se zmateně. „Vy ho znáte, pane profesore?“ 

„Už jsem se s ním setkal,“ přisvědčil Brumbál klidně. 

„Kdo to je?“ 

Harry se na něj zvědavě díval, jako by pro něj v ten moment bylo jméno jeho zachránce tou nejdůležitější věcí na světě, ale Brumbál se nad tím neusmál, protože měl zároveň před očima právě toho záhadného muže, přesně tak, jak vypadal pokaždé, když ho Brumbál potkal před zrcadlem z Erisedu. Ten smutek, sotva skrývaná bolest v jeho očích, výraz bezmoci, když se díval na kohokoli, koho viděl v zrcadle, nekonečná ztráta, když říkal, že je to někdo, koho neviděl už déle než patnáct set let. 

Brumbál si povzdychl. „Ztracená duše, Harry.“ 

Harry se zamračil a odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, on nebyl duch. Byl to normální člověk.“ 

Brumbál naklonil hlavu na stranu a prchavě se na chlapce usmál. „Člověk nemusí zemřít, aby byl ztracený, chlapče. Obávám se, že muž, o kterém mluvíš, přišel o někoho, kdo mu byl velmi drahý.“ 

Harry se zamyšleně zamračil a sklopil oči, jako by se pokoušel si to představit. Jakou ztrátu vůbec musel člověk prožít, aby měl v obličeji vepsanou stejnou bolest jako jejich záhadný návštěvník a příležitostný zachránce? 

Harry dlouho mlčel, a když znovu zvedl hlavu k Brumbálovi, zněl trochu váhavě. „Když mě bránil před Malfoyem… Zlatě se mu zableskly oči.“ 

Brumbál zamrkal a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Zlatě se mu zableskly oči? Ale – bylo něco takového vůbec _možné_? „Víš to jistě, Harry?“ 

„Ano.“ Harry přikývl, beze stopy zaváhání, než se znovu zamračil nad Brumbálovým výrazem. „Proč? Co to znamená?“ Předklonil se v židli, najednou plný obav. „Je to špatné, pane? Je to černá magie?“ 

Brumbál pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. Myšlenky se mu zatoulaly ke všem těm starým příběhům. K pohádkám, které by neměly být skutečné – neměly by být ničím víc než jen _pohádkami_ – jenže možná byly. „Ne, Harry,“ odpověděl. „Ne černá. Jen hodně stará, tak stará, že ji lidé dávno zapomněli.“ 

„Ale on ji používal. A bez hůlky.“ Harry vypadal zmateně a trochu nedůvěřivě, a Brumbál mu to ani v nejmenším nezazlíval. 

„Nepochybně,“ potvrdil vyrovnaně. 

Harry potřásl hlavou. „Kdo je to, pane?“ 

„Oh, Harry.“ Brumbál se pousmál a opřel se v křesle. Jeho obličej snad poprvé za dobu, co ho Harry znal, prozrazoval jeho skutečný věk. „Někdo opravdu mocný.“ 

***

Nakonec, pokud mohla být skutečná pohádka, kterou si mezi sebou vyprávěly staré portréty, proč by nemohly být skutečné i ty ostatní? 

(A pokud dal Brumbál před odchodem Harrymu starou knihu příběhů pro děti, nikdo o tom nemusel vědět.) 

***

Brumbál stál vedle starého muže, paže spuštěné podél těla. Mlčel, oni oba mlčeli, pohled upřený do hladké plochy zrcadla, které ukazovalo ty nejbáječnější a nejsmutnější věci, jaké si jen člověk mohl představit. 

Arianu a Aberfortha vedle sebe, každého z jedné strany, tak, jak to mělo být. 

(Vždycky bude tvrdit, že vidí sám sebe, s pletenými ponožkami.) 

Brumbál potřásl hlavou. 

Stařec se k němu pomalu otočil, jeho tvář unavená, na čele pár hlubokých vrásek. Ramena měl napjatá. „Tomu chlapci jsem neublížil, nebo ano?“ zeptal se tiše, v hlase upřímnou starost, téměř obavu. 

Brumbál pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou. „Jediné zranění, ke kterému snad došlo, utrpělo jeho ego,“ řekl lehce, protože ať už ten muž vedle něj použil jakkékoli kouzlo, Draco skončil celkem bezpečně na podlaze, bez čehokoli nebezpečnějšího nebo bolestivějšího než modřina. „A já si myslím, že mladý pan Malfoy možná potřeboval dostat menší lekci.“ 

Muž se prchavě pousmál, pohled obrácený dovnitř, skoro nepřítomný. „Nevím, čím to je, ale ti blonďatí vždycky potřebují lekci slušného chování.“ 

Brumbál mu dal pár vteřin. „Jako on?“ zeptal se tiše a pokynul rukou směrem k zrcadlu. 

„Jako –“ Muž se zarazil a znovu se podíval na Brumbála. Pohledem sklouzl po jeho obličeji, po jeho starých rysech a vědoucích očích a smutném, chápavém úsměvu. 

Povzdychl si. „Takže už víte, kdo jsem,“ prohlásil. 

„Ano, myslím, že ano,“ přitakal Brumbál klidně. 

Muž pomalu přikývl, ale nijak víc to nekomentoval. Neptal se ani nevysvětloval ani nevzpomínal. Jen tam stál a díval se do zrcadla, v obličeji něco, co na okamžik vypadalo skoro jako mír. 

„Je to on, že ano?“ zeptal se Brumbál tlumeně a nebyl si přitom jistý, jestli to chce opravdu vědět (Nebude to moc? _Měl_ to vůbec vědět? Měl právo se _ptát_?), a stařec – a najednou nebylo tak těžké představit si ho jako bledého, hubeného mladíka, který právě ztratil muže, kterého miloval víc než kohokoli – se k němu znovu otočil. „Ten, koho vidíte, když se podíváte do toho zrcadla. Je to on, že? Vidíte, kým se mohl stát, kdyby dostal šanci.“ 

***

Merlin se na něj pár dlouhých vteřin beze slova díval, a potom vrhnul dlouhý, smutný pohled na světlovlasého muže v brnění a rudém plášti, kterého vídal v zrcadle z Erisedu. „Ano,“ potvrdil. 

Pomalu, zamyšleně přikývl a mlčky odešel. 


End file.
